


You'd be Like Heaven to Touch

by yellow_submxrine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, For MidamWeek2020, Insecure Michael, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_submxrine/pseuds/yellow_submxrine
Summary: Michael is very much new to being in a romantic relationship. Let alone with someone as perfect as Adam Milligan.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	You'd be Like Heaven to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 28 of MidamWeek2020. The prompt was touching.  
> Inspired by "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" (very overused but it's a cute song ok)  
> Also as I've mentioned in my Tumblr I have no idea what vessel Michael uses so that's really up to you.

Michael was confused about many things when it came to his Father’s _preferred_ creations. He didn’t understand their need for companionship, holidays, movies, toasters (He hated toasters. What was their purpose? Seriously can anybody answer that because Adam just laughed when he asked). 

Though Michael was puzzled about a lot, there was one thing that he absolutely adored about his new experiences on earth. And it was the simple beautiful touch of Adam’s skin on his current vessel. 

There was something so comforting of knowing he could _feel_ Adam and vice versa. In the cage he was just grace inside a vessel. But now outside he had the opportunity to actually hold Adam. To have physical proof that this wonderful person _chose_ Michael. Something no one had ever done before.

His Father just used him as a weapon. When that wasn’t enough, he spent his time creating _humans_. The other angels just saw him as a sword but not a sibling. Dean, the one created _for_ him, called him an abomination who only wanted him when convenient. 

Everyone wanted Michael for what he brought, power. But they never wanted Michael for who he was. Except for Adam.

Adam and his love for Michael was honestly too good to be true in the archangel’s eyes. That’s why Michael will stare at him (even though Adam tells him it’s weird in that beautifully fond voice) because he needs to assert to himself that this is real. That they got out, that they’re alive, that Adam _loves_ him. 

And though words of affection are amazing, the warmth that Adam provides is even better. When Michael is exhausted after a day in Heaven, Adam is there to kiss his cheek gently. On the days where he sleeps and wakes up in the middle of the night terrified, Adam is there to take Michael in his arms. When he panics about something he doesn’t understand Adam is there to hold his hand and whisper that everything is going to be ok.

Michael _loved_ Adam. He _needed_ Adam. Now that he knew what it felt to have Adam as his, he couldn’t dare think of a life without him.

So yes Michael may be...clingy. Michael will be miserable after days without hugging Adam. Michael will kiss Adam once he’s back from a day at school. He’ll wrap his arms around him when they go to sleep. The archangel will take any opportunity he has to just hold _his_ human because he has that privilege that nobody else has. 

No one will separate them. Not now. Not after all they’ve been through. The Winchesters, his Father, his “siblings”, anyone who tries to hurt them can, in crude human terms, fuck off. Because Michael loves Adam. And that should be enough for anybody to leave his wonderful human alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?
> 
> I wasn't gonna mention it but... Destiel is canon now so um that's a thing now. Looking at you Michael/Adam 👀👀.


End file.
